


Anemonaeque Lilia

by ArKiTa



Series: Practicing works based on works [1]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Precious LI must be protected, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Humor, This Is STUPID, What-If, idk lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArKiTa/pseuds/ArKiTa
Summary: Lucette, the once cursed princess of Angielle tries to break her fairytale curse: The Cinderella curse. This forces her to do three good deeds. On the way, she meets one of the love interests, Rod. At first he seems cold to her, but eventually warms up, showing his other side.In the original route, Rod said: "What if I didn't wish for this? We could have been together."So... What if Rod didn't wish for anything but instead, remained the son of a baker, talented in dancing and singing with his sister having exchanged her voice for a wish?The story is set after Lucette's curse was broken.WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE GAME I'M SORRYA short novel, by me, as practice.I do not own the game, they belong to the original makers. I only own the story which I wrote, not the characters or the story of the game. Every character is from the game.It's kinda stupid but it can't be more stupid than my other works which were made in the past right?
Relationships: Emelaigne Widdensov & Annice Willowe, Lucette Riella Britton & Annice Willowe, Lucette Riella Britton & Emelaigne Widdensov, Lucette Riella Britton & Ophelia Widdensov, Lucette Riella Britton/Rod Benedikt Widdensov, Rod Benedikt Widdensov & Karma
Series: Practicing works based on works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Lilium

It was a clear day. Finally, after freeing Angielle from the wrath of the person who was supposed to be her mother, she started learning more and more. Just as the letters started flowing in like a waterfall. From men who wanted to court her, although she didn't think she was ready yet. Lucette still had much to learn. She wasn't called the Tenebraum bearer for nothing.

"Princess!" As she turns around, a man in his mid-twenties, with pitch black hair and ruby eyes meets her sight. Waltz Cresswell, the former apprentice of her mother Hildyr and the one who has taken Myth(ros) his place. They are both witches, although Myth was killed by her mother when he wasn't of use anymore. Thrown away like a toy of a disinterested child. Luckily, Waltz also broke his curse. Lucette helped him finding Neverland and Tinkerbell, the box and key she had forgotten for so long. He greets her with a wave and a smile.

"Waltz." Lucette nods back at him, as his smile keeps widening. Her face is normally stoic however, she can't help but smiling back at him. His enthusiasm is contagious.

"How's today going?" He asks her, making casual talk. Well, not bad, she thinks. Delora has been teaching her how to handle the Tenebraum today. As she did yesterday. And the day before. So she will answer the question he keeps asking with the same answer.

"It has been quite well so far. But I am sure you could teach me more, Waltz." He chuckles heartily, knowing that he is the second strongest witch in Angielle. Lucette is only stronger because of the Tenebraum. She doesn't have a lot of experience, unlike Waltz.

"You know that I'd teach you if I had the time." And the princess does know indeed. She doesn't have her memories back, but she can remember small fragments, dreams about the time they used to spend together. It is rather sad, that her mother wiped out all the nice memories.

"I know." She answers. The young man casts his eyes towards the ground. "I'm sorry, I really want to, but my schedule just won't allow me to." Half a lie, she is the one who's the most busy, not him. But instead of pointing it out, like she would have done normally. Lucette regrets mentioning his teaching, because he feels bad for her right now.

"It is alright." Lucette looks sideways, towards the garden, to avoid his troubling gaze. The witch sighs, as he looks at his pocket watch. "I should be moving right now, the King has a meeting soon." The princess nods in understanding. Her father had always been a good ruler for the people. Unlike what Sir Alcaster, his general, tried to achieve. 'Witches and fright keep order.' He said. 'It will be fun.' He said. Lies. Lucette doesn't even understand what he saw in the time of the wars, under Moth- Hildyr's reign. The fear powers people to work, she supposes.

It is already late in the afternoon when she arrives in her chamber, comforted by the sight of her dolls whom comforted so much in hard times. And Delora of course. The dratted witch who was the whole reason of her fairytale curse. She is her favorite doll. _Was_ her favorite doll. Even if she has people to talk to, her dolls give her the most comfort. From the shelf, she picks up a neatly dressed doll. Her dress is pinkish reminding her of a ballroom gown, the doll has blond hair shining like gold and her aqua blue eyes look like the sea.

The doll was a gift she had gotten from one of the people in the Marchen when she lifted their curses with her powers. The girl was cursed with the 'mermaid' curse and couldn't talk, and instead, used some kind of plush toy on her shoulder to do it for her instead. She always smiled. At first, it annoyed her. Not just a little though. It was a lot. Whenever she saw her smile, it made her mood go down, more than it already was. But after a while, she learned about how she is actually trying to be genuinely kind and became friends with her.

"Good afternoon, Emily." She greets her doll, putting her on her bed before talking to her once again. The doll resembles her friend, Emelaigne, so she thought that it would be only proper to give her a name that sounds like hers. "Delora taught me how to strengthen the bonds with the Tenebraum, she is still teaching me the same. Because of this, I am getting better, luckily." Emelaigne bought her from her friend, Viorica, knowing that she likes them. Some people think that she is childish, still liking dolls. And yet, they keep gossiping on, like a pair of old ladies, hoping to possibly ruin the image of the royal family. Too bad for them that we do not care, Lucette thinks. So do the people, at least the non-royals do. Brushing a lock of hair out of Emily's face, she resumes talking about her day to the doll.

Her thoughts get interrupted by the soft knock on her door. It is gentle, only reserved for her ears and she immediately knows who it is. Sir Fritzgerald. Although he has taken his father's title, Sir Alcaster's, along with some of his work, he keeps insisting on guarding her like he has always done. Lucette would rather have him guard her than anyone else, since he has known her for a long time. Fritz also had a curse, the riding hood curse, something he did not know of. Eventually, he came back to normal after she also got rid of his curse, which empowered his desires so much it split into another personality. Varg, his alter ego, was not that bad at all, if she has to be honest. Below his cold and taunting demeanor, he still cared for her like Fritz did.

Lucette stands, leaving the comfort of her silken sheets and opens the door. The white haired knight smiles at her. She nods at him, greeting him in her own way.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Princess, but it's time for dinner. Annice forgot to pick you up, so I'll be doing that." Ah, of course, she must have forgotten it while talking to Emily. Just as her personal maid, Annice forgot about it. Since practically all the curses have been lifted, poor Annice didn't have any place to go. Her aunt doesn't allow her to come back after she had been fired by her a year ago. So Lucette offered her a place in the palace, which she took after some time of thinking. At first, she did not like her clumsiness at all. The girl "Allow me to escort you." After closing the door behind her, the two walk towards the dining room, where her father is waiting for her.

It all began with a simple issue, that the last musician resigned, for the sake of spending more time with his family. Lucette expected him to be the last person to show up in the palace. He was the son of a _baker,_ nontheless. She thought that he would stay with his sister, his family, in the bakery, but here he was standing with a violin and a bow in his hands.

"Father, you ought to tell me why he is here." Lucette points with her chin to the blonde male, who has the same aqua eyes as Emily and Emelaigne. The boy whom she knows as the little brother of Emelaigne, Rod, does not answer.

"This boy is an excellent musician, Lucette. A prodigy. He shall take Cogwynn's position as head musician. Why, do you know him?" he asks her, with curiousity dripping at the end of his sentence. He is always happy to see that she is making friends. Will she tell him? She already told her Father about what happened at the Marchen. The only problem, are the other servants around. Only those of the Marchen and her father know about what truly happened to her. It would cause a ruckus, should she tell him, so the girl decides to explain it to him later on.

"I think that I saw him once in town." It is not a lie, she has seen him multiple times in town. He used to accompany Emelaigne often when she went out. Lucette already knew that he had a talent for singing, she heard him once when Emelaigne brought her to the bakery. He was practicing upstairs. The King laughs, something she still has not gotten accustomed to after all the time the two couldn't be able to spend together.

"Yes, that is correct. You may have seen him indeed. Lucette, this is Rod Benedikt Widdensov. His family owns a bakery. They take assignments, since they do not only bake bread but also pastries and cakes. They are the ones who make the cakes at events in the palace." That is something she didn't knew yet. Lucette has alwayd admired the cakes for their extreme details, the blending flavors, making it something for the eye and tongue at the same time. Emelaigne can cook something like that? She finds it quite impressive.

"..Pleased to meet you Princess." He mutters, bowing as he tells her this, although the two already know each other. But Rod is smart enough to realise why she is acting like this. Hopefully, Father won't make her spend more time with him. The musician doesn't usually talk, he acted very cold towards her when she was with Emelaigne, multiple times. Like how she used to be.

"Since you two seem to be of the same age, wouldn't it be something for you to spend time with each other?" The King wants her to become acquainted with him, probably for contacts, or knowing that she doesn't make friends quick. Lucette really didn't make a lot of friends in the time she has been in the castle. She thought that having her folks from the Marchen was enough. Well, appearantly not for her Father.

"Father-!" she keeps her mouth shut as she realizes that she doesn't have an excuse not to spend time with him. Rod would probably keep glaring at her, or criticize her in some way. And although she is nicknamed as 'The Ice princess', she does have feelings like all humans do. There is good in humans, she just didn't see it because of her loss of memories and the fact that everybody treated her coldly, because she is the daughter of a witch. Grimm sure did cause a lot of trouble..

"I am sure that he could teach you things, my daughter. You both are exceptional dancers, you could learn from each other. See it as a challenge to overcome." Father is still smiling at her, knowing that she finds it hard to turn down a challenge. What about the other servants? What if people find out that her father makes her spend time with the son of a baker? Ah, of course, he doesn't react to false rumors. Everyone is the same in his eyes.

Lucette wipes her shock off her face, staring at Rod, hoping that he will help her say something. Instead, he sighs, staying silent for a moment. For a commoner, he is neatly dressed. But of course, he is working in the palace. You will have to be neat.

"...it would be an honor, my King." he mumbles, bowing his face forward. She forgot that nobody denies a request from the King. Except someone like herself. The golden eyed female sees a medal on his clothes, for some reason, it looks familiar to her. It must resemble an Anemone flower, she thinks.

"Lucette, I will inform your dance teacher about this. You have yet nothing to learn from her. The student surpasses their master as they often say." He chuckles, knowingly. Her teacher is on the point of resigning, because she does not have anything to teach her anymore. What troubles her, is that it is like her father insists that she spends her time with him, without knowing why.

"Alright." Putting a piece of meat in her mind, she tries to block away all the thoughts of him and her. Once it has been silent for some time, mutter is being heard from behind the table, before the musicians start playing a calm waltz. Rod looks into her eyes, making her stare back at him. Once she sees the challenge in his eyes, she gradually accepts it. The curves of her lips turn up before she knows and she sees him smiling back at her.

Her first dance with him, was already like a fight, winding up in the ways which went beyond the music. It stunned the people in the ballroom for some reason. That was when she knew that she actually enjoyed having a rival like him, to keep improving, trying to get better and overpower each other.

'I am sure that I am a far better dancer than you.' She had said, making him grin. The fire in his eyes was clear: He had the same thoughts. 'Guess that we will have to find out, won't we?'

"Father, why must you do this to me?" King Genaro just put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it carefully. "I want you to have more friends, Lucette." _Friends?_ Is that what he truly wants for me? Lucette couldn't imagine that. She already had a bunch of friends who cared for her.

"You want him to court me, is that it?" He sighed, regretfully. Her eyes widened at the thought of it. Her? Marrying the brother of her friend? The son of a baker? Wouldn't it be scandalous? It certainly would.

"Lucette. I'd rather you marry a commoner than someone like Klaude, or a noble like Lancelot." Lancelot. The duke, known for his flirting and bad reputation and still tried courting the princess. Just as Klaude, or Karma, who is well-known because of his looks and his arrogant behaviour. She would also marry someone like Rod, rather than Lancelot.

"I understand, Father, but why Rod?" She asks him, earnestly. Lucette really does want to know why. The boy does have manners and knows how to treat people indifferently. And for some reason, he knows etiquette.

"He just seems like a better suitor for you. I also believe that he is the son of the earl who disappeared years ago together with his family." What is his reason for thinking that? She does not remember about the earl since Mother erased her memories. So Lucette just stares at him.

"The Benedict family. They were rich and had influence. Until they suddenly were erased like they never existed. The cause is probably the fairytale curse." Now she understands. And it was broken when she turnt eighteen. That also explains the men who follow Emelaigne, whom she loathes and the persons who adressed her as a royal. Because she was one. Could Emelaigne possibly have used her wish to become a commoner?

"I.. will consider it."

The aqua eyed boy walks inside the ballroom, mumbling things. After hearing the commotion outside, Lucette wants to know what is going on with him. His usual challenging determination cannot be seen in the state he is in right now.

"What happened?" She asks him, worried, although it is not to be heard in her voice. Rod ignores her question, walking up to her. "It is nothing. We can begin." Having known him longer than this, Lucette knows that this is a lie. She glares at him.

"What happened Rod?" She asks him, again. He just turns his eyes away from her. "It is nothing you should be worrying about." He lies again. Why can't he just tell her? She can help him. Lucette has grown to care about him, someone she sees as her friend.

"Rod. What. Happened." She emphasizes all the words, forcing him to answer, which he does. Unhappily, he turns towards her with frustration in his eyes and posture. It is uncommon for him to be angry. He is quickly irritated, or disappointend, but it scares the Princess that he is this angry.

"The servants told me that I am not good enough for you and started calling me names." Damned maids. Always doing such things. Lucette already knows how to deal with them, having lived in the palace for a long time. Sometimes, their words still hurt her, when they are not supposed to.

"You should ignore them. They will always gossip about us. There is nothing to do against it." While her words are expected to calm him down, it only does the opposite. It only infuriates him more. She feels bad for him. Even though he might be the son of an earl, perhaps he did not have to deal with gossip and words as weaponry.

"Everyone tells me that I should ignore them! And I know I should! But.. even the nobles in town have got caught of this rumor and they are approaching Em." His anger quickly turns into a feeling of hopelessness. Rod frowns. Lucette balls her fists. Of course they would confront her. Emelaigne knows about the two having become close friends and even encourages her to marry him 'so that they would officially become family'. Although it is a joke in her eyes, the Princess knows that there is some kind of truth sticking to it.

"Who are they?" She demands their names. Rod shakes his head. He won't tell her. "It is not necessary. Like you said: There is nothing to do against it. Even if you do fire them, it will not stop the other servants from talking about this matter." He is right. But still, the fact that someone has the audacity to conclude this makes her more anxious than angry.

They are jealous of him.

That is the problem. Because normal servants won't be able to even talk a single bit to the royal family. There are exeptions, like greetings. The tension only worsens in the room and Lucette decides to drop the subject and come back later to it.

"Right. Shall we dance then?" She asks him. Gratefully, he nods. Normally, they both would have a mischievous glint in their eyes, waiting to take the lead. This time, she doesn't see it. Even worse, it is as if he isn't even trying to bested her in some way. Stepping on the rhythm both of them have in their heads, they continue dancing. The musicians, excluding Rod, are busy entertaining some guest who was meeting her father. The pair is calm as the half witch follows Rod his moves, accepting that they will not be able to dance like they would usually do.

Lucette is not able to look anywhere else but his eyes. Isn't it normal to look in each others eyes while dancing? It is, right? For a moment, she thinks that his eyes look beautiful. Like a clear crystal pond, gentle and living in the moment, this time. Although she knows that there can be challenging waves seen, like a wild sea sometimes when he is determined to achieve something. Maybe her father is right. But it is not like it would be acceptable, would it?

The Princess closes her eyes, pushing away the thought of loving him. Her fate will be like any other, being married off to some person she does not know. Hopefully, Father won't do that. Or would he?

Rod's lips part slightly, like he wanted to say something, but closed them after a second. Lucette wonders what he wanted to say to her. As if some god heard her question, he does it again.

"You have beautiful eyes." Her hand tightens around his arm, making him realize what he just said. Both their eyes widen now, making him pull away from her abruptly. With a warm face, she just stares at him, dumbfounded. She certainly was not expecting that.

"Oh my." The face of Annice pops out from behind the door. As both notice her, the Princess almost panics because of this. Rod's face turns red also real quick. After a time of silence, the musician clears his throat.

"Excuse me." And then proceeds to walk out of the ballroom with a bit of urgency nagging at his feet.

Lucette still stands on her own, asking herself:

What just happened?


	2. Anemona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emelaigne teasing Lucette and Rod being approached by certain people. 
> 
> Rod being good ol' Rod (a very big tsundere and ignorant of his feelings)
> 
> Lucette snapping eventually.
> 
> Rod feeling bad because of Rod. 
> 
> rod being an arse and fixing the situation bcz he's too dumb to notice that he's hurting other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters might be a little OOC. Sorry.
> 
> idk I might write about the ball as a third chapter but I'm not so sure yet. 
> 
> And a friend of mine gifted me Evermore, so I can't wait to play it. :D

"Emelaigne.. I do not think that your brother likes me. I would rather think that he hates me." And still, the girl continues to support her, coaxing her into loving her brother. She smiles warmly at her. The Princess does not know why she wants to become family, they are already close friends. Clasping her hands together, she bounces on her bed, causing Lucette to bounce with her.

"Lucette! We could become family! Literally!" A remorseful expression washes over her. "Rod.. is often a contradiction. He doesn't say what he means to say. It would be much easier if he had Sebby with him." The small rabbit on her shoulder is the one called 'Sebby'. Short for Sebastian. It used to help her speak when she could not, although it is like the toy has a mind of it's own, saying thoughts she can't keep in when she wants to. Lucette cannot imagine what for a blunder it would cause if Rod wore it. If he really is as contradicting as Em describes.

 _"Emelaigne thinks that you two would be very cute together." _The small, checkered rabbit exclaims. Almost immediately, her face turns red. "Sebby!" Emelaigne scolds him. The problem is, that these truly are her thoughts. "Sorry." Em apologizes for Sebby's behaviour. But this does not stop her cheeks from flushing at the thought.

 _"You're a hypocrite Em. Acting like it's my fault while you can't even wait to become an aunt."_ Oh dear. If Lucette was not blushing, turning her cheeks into the red colour of Sebby, she certainly is now. She doesn't like Rod _that_ much, does she? "Emelaigne!" She calls, completely embarassed as she turns away. Her friend thinks about things like these? Having children... gods. She feels so ashamed.

"You're blushing." Lucette knows it is true, but will she admit it? Her face feels hot. "I am not." Scowling at her, she puts a cool hand against her cheek, feeling the warmth radiating off it. "You are!" Scowling again, she stands up, walking away from her bed, towards the window. People are walking in the square, passing shops and stands.

Em sighs as she realizes that her friend will just ignore her calls before walking towards her. She takes her hands in hers, forcing her to look straight into her eyes. "Lucette. I know that you are feeling conflicted because of our occupation, but please. Give Rod a chance. He cares about you Lucette. And I know you do too." She thinks that Lucette feels like this because of their positions, although that is not the problem. "I do not care about occupations Emelaigne. It is the people I am worried about. He already is troubled by the rumors about us spending time together. What will they think if someone like me, a princess, marries a bakers's son?" The once mute girl pulls her hands back with regret.

"It wouldn't matter right? I know you love him. He is also a musician, so I don't know why people are making such a fuss over something like this. You love him, he loves you. It is like a fairytale, with true love." Sending her a glare when she starts talking about fairytales, Em laughs stiffly. "Sorry, I know that they caused you a lot of trouble." Lucette shakes her head. "It is alright."

"So, what happened yesterday?!" Agitated, she tries to whisper but fails in doing so. Exchanging secrets has always gone like this. Sighing, she gives in to her question. "I was dancing with Rod, when all of sudden he commented that 'I had beautiful eyes' before walking off." Her friend squeals excitedly, this being a huge turning point for her.

"Oh my god, he did?! My brother is usually so.. adamant about such things, but he really complimented your eyes?!" She can't stop grinning and Lucette knows that she is going to annoy her with her feelings for him. The Princess nods. A sudden sad expression breaks through Em's happiness, concerning her. Suddenly, Lucette gets the urge to talk about her and look if she really is the daughter of the earl. Her sadness probably has to do with this matter.

Dropping this subject, she begins with a new one.

"Emelaigne, do you possibly know the Benedict Earl?" She can see the panic in her eyes. Em is like an open book, easy to read for her. She really is the daughter of the earl. Fumbling with her skirt, she searches for an answer to give her.

"I... yes. I knew that you would find out sooner or later." Her smile disappears completely, leaving an emotion behind that Lucette has never seen on her face. "Like you probably have assumed, I used my wish to become a commoner." But why would she do this? Lucette wants to ask her. Knowing that she will explain this soon, she keeps her mouth shut.

"I traded my voice for a commoner's life since I was sick of not being able to do anything in the mansion. Father wouldn't allow me to go outside. When the witch came to our doorstep, I immediately traded my voice for a normal life and changing my parents so that they would allow me to go by myself." She laughs, bitterly. "It is stupid, isn't it? I was twelve when I wished for this." Emelaigne exhales, ashamed of her stupidity and young naivety. While Lucette chose not to go outside, her friend did. And she feels bad for her. The Princess can understand her growing curiosity towards the outer world. But Emelaigne's father has left them anyway and she avoids talking about this for some reason.

"It is not like it matters anymore. We broke the curse and you chose to stay here instead of going back." She comforts her. Emelaigne nods. "Yes, that is true. But the normal townsfolk have yet to realize this, while the nobles already know. They think it is despicable, a noble family wanting to live as commoners while we could have everything we want. I am happy here, why can't they just see that? We do not care about status, or money. We want, I want to make everyone happy here and so does Rod. He may not show it, but he cares a lot about his family and friends." Rumors are the worst, Lucette thinks. The fact that Delora even had to cast a spell on their bakery and home to prevent people from breaking in, is horrifying. Putting guards there would only increase their attention and she does not want that to happen. The good witch just wants to best for her friend.

"I really wish I could help you Emelaigne, but I am still learning how to use spells. So if you want my help, please do not hesitate to ask. I cannot offer you magic, but if you're in need of anything..." This is the most she can offer, since she is not going to act like her mother. If she told her father, he would expose the nobles and embarass them. Not that it is a bad idea, it is not, but it would attract unnecesary attention. The whole town would know about her family's secret that way. They probably already know but aren't acting on it.

"Thank you." Emelaigne's normal, happy expression returns. The Princess feels relieved by this as the two friends walk downstairs. Their house is far more different from what she expected it to be. She thought that they were living poorly instead of actually pretty well. It is not that bad at all. They just do not have any luxurious things or decorations and, or, expensive foods.

"Hello girls. Would you like to drink something?" A middle aged woman, a brunette whose hair is tucked away in a neat knot comes forward. She has the same eyes as her children. Her name is Ophelia. Ophelia is wearing a dark green coloured dress with a beige matching apron. In Lucette's eyes, it looks quite elegant but simple. She also has the same kind smile as Emelaigne and Rod. There is flour on her apron, hinting that she has been baking.

"Lucette?" The blonde girl asks her. Normally, she would have rejected her offer, despite her thirst or hunger, to be polite. However, this is Ophelia and Lucette knows that if she rejected her offer, she would reiterate until she accepts. And Lucette is a bit thirsty right now, should she be honest. Ophelia keeps smiling. With a faint hint of a smile, Lucette nods.

"Thank you ma'am." She accepts indirectly. The Princess does not understand why her husband even left her. Ophelia is very kind a certainly a good mother. It must be hard for her, taking care of the whole bakery with Emelaigne. The same girl starts walking towards the cupboard, grabbing two glasses before putting them on the wooden table in the livingroom. She can imagine the family eating dinner here. Although she has been in her home multiple times, it now gives her a different feeling than it was before. At first, it had felt strange, minimal. But now it is rather charming and welcoming. Lucette would not mind living in here. It is surely a better place than the Marchen.

"Just Ophelia." Smiling again, the woman waves her hand. Although she had already said often to the Princess that it isn't necessary to be so modest, it is common courtesy. "Just a second." Em disappears into the back of the livingroom. She rummages through something. Maybe Lucette needs to help her, but once again, knowing Emelaigne, she would just decline.

"I'm back!" Her cheerful voice can be heard through the house as she hops back towards the glasses. It is grape juice. Emelaigne dislikes alcohol, although she still likes the fanciness of it, so she drinks this instead. It doesn't taste that bad, meaning Lucette will drink it for her friend.

Taking a seat at the table, her friend takes the one across her. Emelaigne starts drinking it instantly, while she just swirls the juice inside the glass before she also takes a sip. 

"So... Rod." At the mention of his name Lucette chokes on her juice, threatening to fall back into the glass. Fortunately, she swallows it just in time. Her face flushes pink. Oh no, what if her mother hears? She is afraid of her reaction. What if she won't approve? She might have heard rumors, about her being a half witch. Everybody knows that she is Hildyr's daughter by now. Her embarassement is clear to Em. She giggles at her actions.

"No Emelaigne, we are not talking about that subject." Her voice wavers a bit, showing her nervousness. A weakness she hopefully won't be made fun of. Looking towards the hallway, where she just met Ophelia, she notices that she is gone. Breathing a sigh of relieve, Lucette thinks that she cannot have heard it. She hopes for it.

"Yeees, we are!" Giggling, the Princess flushes as she looks away from her friends sight, acting like nothing has happened before putting the glass to her lips again in attempt making her notice less about her behaviour. "...pray tell me, why are you like this Emelaigne?" And she is being honest. Why does she enjoy teasing her so much? It is as if she has taken over some of Delora's behaviour. There is no doubt that she also has been making some suggestive comments about the two of them. Things like: 'You really looove him, don't you?' or 'Are you meeting him after your lessons?' before grinning smugly at her. It makes Lucette uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

 _"She wants to be your 'wingman'."_ Sebby chirps. Lucette is confused. She blinks, unknowing of the meaning of this word. Emelaigne just laughs. "Well, that is true! Finally, Sebby has said something good! Though it's 'wingwoman' for me." Her friend is oblivious to the fact that she does not know the meaning. The blue eyed female chuckles before explaning it. "Someone who distracts the other guys so that you'll be able to spend time with your love interest." Oh. Lucette's mouth forms an 'O' in realization. So that was what Karma or Klaude was talking about to Rod? Klaude willingly distracts other women so that Rod would be able to talk to his love interest should he go to the ball. A sad wave washes over her. Lucette does not know if he truly likes her. Even after the last time they danced, he started avoiding her without any reason and everytime she wants to bring his comment up, he ignores it, looking past her as he clears his throat.

"I do not even know if he likes me." Feeling dismal, she stares into her glass before drinking her last bit of juice. Em frowns, putting her hand on her arm when she has put her glass down again. Giving her a smile, she tries to cheer her up. "I know he does. Whenever we mention your name, he becomes beet red! Really, you should ask my mother." The thought of him blushing makes her smile. The last time she has seen him like that, was when he pointed out that she had 'beautiful eyes'. If he really is speaking the truth.. then.. there could be a chance that he does indeed like her. But isn't it normal for people to compliment each other? Looking at Klaude and Rumpel for example. And of course, Lancelot, the very rude duke who has the same name as Karma's brother. She still despises him and honestly never wants to talk to him again.

"I am not so sure about that." Doubting her, the young woman rubs her arm worriedly. What can she do to make her realize that her younger brother really does like her? "Emelaigne is right. Rod does like you. Although you may not think so, it's true." W-wait, Ophelia heard them?! Lucette is very surprised. Rod likes her? He really does not like anyone else? It makes her happy inside, as if a flower blooms with the happiness of those words. "I am sorry ma'am." The girl mutters, not knowing what his mother thinks about her. Unlike what she has expected, the woman laughs.

"It is fine! I think that it's good that he likes someone so deserving like you." Deserving? Does she actually think that she is deserving? If she were younger, she would have said: 'Of course I deserve it!' but having realized her mistakes, it makes her feel extremely grateful. After how she treated everyone it would be logical that she feels like that. "Thank you, Ophelia." Lucette gives her a happy smile. It truly is great. Lucette does not know how she is planning to confess. Will she confess at all, to begin with?

"Mother, you know that 'like' is an understatement. He absolutely cherishes her!" For the nth time, her cheeks warm up. She just got rid of it. Although it is meant as a joke, it still affects Lucette a lot. Wait, is it even a joke? Lucette does not know anymore. Having caught her reddish face in her sight, the mother laughs. And, how she wishes her teasing would stop.

"There will be a ball for you later on," Ah of course. Her father wants to hold a masquerade ball, not caring about the identity of anyone attending it as long as they behave and have fun. "and you know, my mother and I were talking about it. Guess what happened." Lucette would not know. She just shakes her head, shimmering with delight. "Rod came in and told us to stop talking about it. So I asked him: Why? You are surely coming too right? He was very displeased when it was mentioned." Ophelia nods along with her daughter as she clears her throat, before imitating Rod's voice. It sounds way lower than it should be, making the Princess giggle. She can be so silly sometimes.

"He said: I do not want to go _._ So I told him; But Rod, Lucette will be there! He blushed all shades of red, but simply scoffed at me! 'There will be dancing,' I added, knowing that he likes it very much. You know what he said?! ' _I do not feel like dancing_ ,' he said, like a liar. His contradictions are getting worse and worse Lucette! Everyone knows that Rod loves to dance and sing." Emelaigne is absolutely right. Nobody could be able to change that. His lies are see-through. "That is an awful lie indeed." She agrees, reminiscing about their dances. "I know right?"

"'If you don't go, there will be a chance that another gent will catch Lucette's gaze.' I could see him consider his life options there and then. He was quite angry with me; 'What are you trying to do Em? What are you _planning?_ '" By now, her friend has switched over to role playing as herself and her brother while her mother watches her, amused by her antics. "'I want you to go to the ball and meet with Lucette.' ' _Why?_ ' 'What do you mean **why**?! You can be as stubborn as a mule Rod, you are right now!'" Scoffing once again in a low voice, imitating her brother, Emelaigne puts one hand on her hip, putting an overly done angry face on hers.

"'I am not _._ ' 'You definitely are brother.' 'No.' 'Yes.' ' _No._ ' 'Yes you are.' ' _No. I. Am. Not._ ' I said nothing for a few seconds and then he suddenly went:" Sighing in her brother's role, Emelaigne continues her acting while Lucette smiles. "'Fine, maybe I am a bit stubborn.' You have got to hear what I said Lucette! Then I told him: If only you were this honest with Lucette. He looked like he was going to faint! I am not kidding." That really did sound like him. Rod gets easily embarassed by the most simple things. Although he tries to hide it, he cannot hide it from his friends and family. Ophelia chuckles before going back to work again.

"That really does sound like something he would do." She tells her. Emelaigne giggles. Maybe he does like her? Oh, that would be wonderful. The only problem would be the civilians. They probably won't accept the fact that the princess marries a mucisian who's the son of a baker.

Lucette wishes that she could just not care about their opinions, yet she can feel the weight of its heaviness lay on her shoulders. Although if he would just adress himself as the Benedict earl, they would accept him. Rod will have to go through all the trouble of acting like one (it is not like he isn't courteous though. Just thinking about his consideration makes her stomach go wild), paperwork, the contacts and of course the fact that Emelaigne will (probably) be forced to marry some nobleman she doesn't know. Something she dislikes a lot. The Princess can still remember the times she had closed her eyes in irritation as she ranted on about it. The subject comes and goes like the wind in Angielle, sometimes frequent and harsh, sometimes a gentle breeze before it settles down after 15 minutes and disappears.

"Do you think that he would accept living in the palace if he actually..proposes and tries to court me?" Mumbling the question, she shyly looks away from the prying eyes of her friend, searching slyly for any sign to tease her about it. "Of course! Although he will have a hard time getting used to it again, I definetely assure you that he would do it out of his love for you." His love.. for her. Emelaigne you idiot, Lucette thinks. She's completely oblivious about how even her normal way of talking has her speechless. "Do you really think so?" She asks her once again, not wanting to believe it. Rod would really do that for her? Really? "Yes, of course. If only you would realize how much you mean to him..." Em sighs. Does Rod think highly of her? Does she really mean a lot to him? She hopes so. The musician means a lot to Lucette after all.

"I will try to convince him. He will go to the ball, you'll see!" The young woman shines with desperation and enthusiasm, putting a smile on Lucette's face. Hopefully that would be the case. Although she knows that she has to go, she has a slight disapproval of the thought. The Princess will have to dance with someone else than the one she desires to dance with.

"I hope so." Her smiles used to be so rare, but nowadays it is a common sight. Especially after she bonded with Rod. She can't help but smile when thinking about him. Usually at least. Lucette sometimes worries about him. It is like he is pushing away the ones who desire to help him to the extent of his morality and mentality suffering. It takes a lot not to start the waterfall of words and scoldings when she tells him he has to take care of himself too.

The sudden slam of a door surprises the both of them, followed by an angry and pessimistic Rod. What happened? "Rod?" Emelaigne asks him, as if the words ' _what happened?_ ' are being pasted behind it. "Em." His voice is harsh and bitter. Something bad has happened.  
"Are you alright Rod?" Lucette feels the need to reach out to him, but thinks again. He probably wants some space. Oh how she longs to hold those same hands that touch the violin so carefully when he produces the most beautiful sounds out of the instrument. For a short moment, his eyes soften before they harden again, closing as he grimaces.

"I am perfectly fine." Sharp, his voice also cuts her off in a dismissing way. Lying once again to her. It hurts her a bit, that he doesn't want to tell her about his problems. She hasn't done anything wrong, did she? No, it is most likely that this is his defense or coping mechanism. To what exactly? Lucette thinks. It probably has to do with someone granting him their help without an end. He doesn't want to burden anyone. But why? Emelaigne gives the two of them a guilty look because he won't tell her what happened.

Heavy and quick footsteps can be heard, running towards the group. For a moment, the Princess' anxiety worsens. Is there someone after him? "Princess!" The voice of Annice suddenly interrupts her thoughts. Maybe it is for the better.

"Annice! There you are! What happened? I thought that I gave you some leisure?" Knowing how busy the palace time can be, Lucette usually dismisses her personal maid when going to Emelaigne's home. Albeit liking gosipping, if Annice got wind of certain rumors about town, the whole palace would be full with them in three days. Not to mention her absentmindness, not being able to take a lot of hints between the two of them. Rod and Lucette. She just complimented the way they danced, not even noticing the chemistry between both. And she feels lucky. Even if she had known, Annice is very loyal to the royal family and the princess after all she put them through. So she probably won't spread rumors like those.

"I..." The girl nervously eyes the musician, who glares back at her with a sour expression. Her mouth closes again, keeping it that way. Annice is involved in whatever happened to him. After a moment of staring at each other, she makes up her mind and decides to tell them anyway.  
"A few noblemen and women were making fun of Ro- I mean-! Sir Widdensov and I spoke up for him but then they also started insulting me and uh.." She quiets down, slowly but eventually. Anger paints itself on Lucette's face. Noblemen who think that they are better than villagers and therefore insult them and harass them. It truly is infuriating. First Rod and then Annice? It makes her blood boil. How could someone be as horrible? It makes her think of herself before she was cursed and Lucette really does regret acting like that. The 'ice princess' thought that every human was the same, untrustworthy and deceiving, not to mention the civilians that loved to gossip about her.

"Let's go." The young man demands, walking out of his own home after hearing what Annice had to say. He doesn't even wait for anyone, ignoring the requests of his sister and mother. "Are you coming?" Ah! Lucette swiftly follows after with her maid, muttering her farewells to Emelaigne and Ophelia while Annice gives them an apologetic smile as she hops along. The palace is quite close to the bakery, so usually the Princess and her maid don't use the carriage, but today, Annice called for one. It must be because of what took place, the Princess concludes. And it makes her feel even more suspicious when Annice sits next to the coachman and refuses to sit next to Lucette, leaving her all alone with Rod.

"..." What is she supposed to say or do to make him feel better? Since Lucette hasn't spent much time comforting others, she genuinly has no clue. Should she just ask him again? Or will that irritate him and agitate him more? "Is there anything I can-" Before she can finish her sentence, she is being cut off by him. "There is not." He speaks coldly, still affected by the words of others. The woman clenches onto the soft fabric the carriage is clothed with to prevent from showing too much emotions or snapping. It truly does hurt her, for his behavior damages her the more he starts showing it. Rod does not notice it. Or he is acting as if he does not know.

"..why are you like this?" The silent, much asked question, at least in her head, suddenly flops out of her mouth without her wanting to tell him. That has never happened before and right now it is the worst timing for her to do something like this. "What do you mean?" He feels irritated and slightly offended because of her. Lucette will have to explain it now. As much as she refuses to, his eyes are demanding, wanting an explanation. "Why are you pushing everyone away who wants to help you Rod?" They haven't done anything wrong. Emelaigne hasn't done anything wrong. Annice hasn't done anything wrong. Ophelia hasn't done anything wrong. Maybe Lucette has done wrong things in the past, but she has changed now. Or hasn't she? If Lucette is doing something wrong, she wouldn't know what. Maybe she hasn't changed that much at all and is still ignorant of how everyone feels...

"That does not concern you." The comment pulls the corners of her mouth only more down than they already were. When have I ever mistreated you? She asks herself. "What?" Did she actually say that out loud?! Again, saying things she doesn't want to. Only he has this effect on her and she absolutely hates it. The way her words slip out of her throat when they're not supposed to, resulting in him thinking lower of her. That must be it right? "You have not mistreated me." Her grip on the soft cloth tightens. "Why are you acting like this then?" She tries not to snap at him, not to start scolding him and telling him that he should not take out his frustration on others and distance himself from the ones he holds dear. "Why would _you_ want to know." It isn't even a question, more like a warning. But she won't let herself stop because of this. The wall from which she thought she was let in has been rebuilt again and is pushing her away.

"Because I care about you!" She snaps, enraged at his attitude. Tugging more at the textile, Lucette clenches her teeth. The boy next to her looks away from her, searching for another comment that can push her further away from him. "So what?" How dumb can he be?! "What do you mean 'so what'?! You are harming everyone around you by acting like this Rod! You might think that you're avoiding conflict and aren't bothering us, but _you are_ by not telling us what your problems are so we'll be able to help. It hurts Emelaigne you know?! It hurts your mother! And.. it hurts me too." Lucette frowns. If he doesn't get it by now, there is nothing she can do to help him.

"I.. am truly sorry. I did not intend for it to be like this." He sighs sadly, disappointed in himself. Lucette wants to forgive him, though only if he promises not to act like this anymore and tell them about his problems. His hands slide off his legs slowly but relaxed. "Please forgive me. I thought that by blocking my problems from others would cause less trouble for them." Rod is nervous, his aqua eyes looking for anything to settle his gaze on. "I...just want the people I love to be happy. I don't care if their happiness causes me pain, because I can bear that. I'd rather suffer alone than bring everyone down with me."

That...

Lucette promptly grabs his hands, intertwining her cool fingers with his warm ones as she gazes into his eyes. That was the reason. He seems very surprised, a light blush covering his cheeks as their hands touch, worsening with every passing second. "You are **not** burdening others by telling them about your problems Rod. Please do tell them about what you think and feel. Please do tell me." His mouth falls open for a moment when he hears the word 'feel' but closes after quickly. He is speechless. If only she could read his mind like Sebby reads Emelaigne's.

"Please forgive me." He almost begs with a desperate voice, wanting to be forgiven by the Princess. "No." She answers. Rod's eyes widen with shock.

"What?! Bu-" before he can finish his phrase, Lucette cuts him off. Her voice is lenient when she talks to him. "Promise me that you tell me and your family about your troubles." The dancer hesitates, his grasp loosening from her hands. "..I promise." The boy mutters, closing his eyes. "And promise me that you'll come to the ball to dance with me." A teasing smile starts forming on her face. "I promi- Wait, what?! Bu-" having the same confusion as earlier, his eyes widen once again, pulling away from her hands. Rod is extremely embarrased, averting his gaze to the ground. 

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Exhaling as if he's defeated, the musician answers. "Yes."  
"Hm? Did you say something?" It is like she has taken over her friends' teasings. She won't lie about how adorable Rod is when he blushes.

"..Yes I shall go to the ball to dance with you." Grumbling it, he hides red face in his hands while Lucette giggles.

She is looking forward to it already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of had a hard time thinking about this but I did it. yay.


End file.
